Warrior Of Black Ice
by WhiteAsukalover
Summary: Katara is brainwashed by Azula into believing she's her sister, meant to help the Fire Nation win the war. Will Azula's plan succeed or is there something deeper going on? Katara/Azula! Possible yuri between the two later on! Toph/Aang!
1. Warrior Of Black Ice

_A/N: Hey guys, White here with another journey into the Avatar world. I won't spoil things for y'all so enjoy it now guys!_

Things were not looking good for Katara. Azula and her pack of Fire Nation soldiers as well as Mai and Ty Lee have successfully cut her off from her friends and now she was running through the forest, hoping to escape Azula. They made it to a small clearing where it was apparently just them in the setting.

Katara was breathing hard, clearly tired from all the running she had to endure. True she was a master waterbender, but it wouldn't do her much good being so outnumbered.

Azula smirked as she lurked in the shadows of the trees to let Katara pretend that she outpaced her. Her cunning, sneaky, ways turning to good use on the battlefield.

Katara stopped to take a few deep breaths. "I'm not sure how much more of this I can take.." Katara murmured.

Azula jumped off of her branch and fired a quick lightning bolt at Katara

Katara never saw it coming as it hit her squarely in the back and knocked her out cold..

Azula didn't want Katara to die. She'd spent weeks tracking her and her friends down and she knew she was too valuable to just kill. Her Fire Nation soldiers finally caught up with her and surrounded Katara, making sure that if she got up with any resistance she would get burned.

Slowly Katara got to her feet, and calmly gave the classic surrendering gesture, knowing trying to fight off such a large group would be futile.

Azula smirked, "Smart girl," She said with haughtiness in her voice, "Bring her to the ship, we have who we came here for."

Her soldiers nodded, and led their prisoner away being gentle with her because she hadn't resisted them when she was surrounded.

Azula followed them, they were approaching the shore soon enough, that was where Azula's ship was.

As soon as they brought Katara aboard the ship, they carefully handcuffed her.

"I bet you miss your little friends already don't you Katara?" Azula bragged in the young waterbender's face, knowing she was defenseless.

"They'll find me Azula, don't worry about that." Katara growled.

"I'm not worried about them because the next time they see you, you will be fighting for me," Azula grinned.

"And why would I do that?" Katara asked.

"Because I said so," Azula said, holding her grin. She obviously had a little plan for Katara, "Take her to the prison hold."

Her soldiers nodded and led Katara away.

The Fire Nation princess smiled, looking at the sea happily. Things were going just as planned.

Katara meanwhile was being led to a rather strange holding area of sorts.

Katara was carried into a prisoners hold. It was cold, barely lit, and intimate in its size. She knew Azula had a place like this in mind for her all along.

Katara glared up at the soldiers but didn't say a word, knowing that Azula wanted her to get upset.

Azula entered the room, "Put her down and be sure she's strapped in."

"Of course Princess." They replied, carefully and securely strapping the waterbender in to the lone chair in the room, making escape impossible.

"Oh and don't forget to plug that cord in," Azula noted, "This invention is courtesy of Fire Nation technology."

"What on earth does that do?" Katara asked. She dreaded knowing what it was since it belonged to the evil Fire Nation.

"This machine will help me brainwash you," Azula smiled.

Katara's eyes went wide in panic and terror. "B...Brainwash?" She squeaked out in fear.

"Thats right," Azula nodded, "I figure what better way to kill The Avatar than with one of his own friends?" Azula's voice was full of confidence, as if she knew this plan was going to work with ease.

"I'll...I'll never turn on Aang!" Katara replied, still showing her stubborn defiance even though she was so afraid.

"Soon enough you won't have a choice in the matter," Azula smiled, bending down to look Katara eye-to-eye.

Katara looked back at the Fire Nation Princess, her bright blue eyes radiating fear while Azula's golden amber eyes radiated supreme smug confidence.

"Don't worry, it'll all be over soon," Azula smiled, stroking Katara's chin with the 'come hither' motion

"Could you at least have enough decency to tell me whats gonna happen?" Katara asked softly, without her usual confidence in the face of Azula.

"Simple. I will be in my quarters relaying messages to you while the doors are closed and the lights are off. Its a method of hypnosis and once it's over you will believe that Aang is the enemy and that you are fighting for me," Azula answered, keeping her voice nice and smooth.

"How will I hear you from in here?" She asked.

"With these," Azula said, grabbing some devices that were flexible and had two earmuff on the sides and had a cord on the end, "I will give you messages from my room through this device that we call a headcomm. You will hear them, understand them, obey them..."

Katara reluctantly nodded, knowing she had no alternative.

"Good, I'll be in my quarters," Azula said, "Leave with me men."

The soldiers obediently followed while the last remaining one plugged in the cord to their device as Katara very reluctantly put on the headset.

A minute of so later Azula was in her room with her own headcomm on, ready to talk, "Katara."

"Yes Azula?"

It was then Katara noticed the lights in the room shut off.

"Just wanted to see if you could hear me," Azula answered, she was still a little new to this technology.

"The lights just went off. I assume thats part of your plan for me?"

"It is. Now I want you to close your eyes and just relax Katara," Azula's voice was calm and cool as she said this.

"Yes...Azula.." Katara answered softly as she closed her eyes, letting all her muscles relax.

"Now empty your mind, clear it all out Katara..."

"Empty my mind? What do you mean?"

"Focus on nothing more than just you and me, we are the only people that matter here."

"Yes Azula.." Katara answered, clearing her mind of everything, focusing on nothing but her and Azula.

"Now...we are sisters Katara same father but different mothers," Azula said calmly, getting down to business.

"S...Sisters?" Katara asked, stunned.

"That's right. We have the same father but different mothers, we were switched at birth when our kingdom was invaded by Ar Nomads so our father Ozai could keep his heirs...his children safe." Azula explained softly to the captive girl.

"I'm...Ozai's daughter.." Katara repeated, spellbound.

Azula smirked, this was more fun than she thought, "You were sent to a remote, insignificant Water Tribe before being captured and enslaved by an Air Nomad Avatar and his allies but I have rescued you." She explained.

"I...was enslaved?" Katara asked, stunned.

"Thats right. Forced to fight and use your abilities against your will under threat of death and the worst part was that you actually gave in to your captors, you believed that they were protecting you, helping you, when they were only just using you." Azula explained with a sad smile.

"Using me? How?" Katara asked, concerned.

"You are a powerful waterbender as your powers stem from your mother's side. You can fight and heal with great talent and they saw your abilities as useful to them. You were even naive enough to help the Avatar learn waterbending." Azula explained, trying to console her victim.

"But...its the Avatars job to end the war and restore peace." Katara protested.

"Our father is a powerful, influential, man who only wishes to help the world see his vision. The only reason that this war is happening is because the Avatar has a cultlike following and is vengeful for our father stopping his people from killing him. He wants to destroy our father's vision." Azula answered softly.

"What is...our father's vision?" Katara asked, enraptured.

"He wishes to spread the wisdom and might of the the Fire Nation to the rest of the world. Our people are the strongest of the nations in technology, entertainment, government, and of course happiness. The Avatar wants to end that just for the sake of petty vengeance." Azula answered, wiping a tear.

"He...wants to cause war? The Avatar is...evil?" Katara asked, horrified. Had she really been helping a monster?

"That's right. He wishes to kill our father and ruin his plans to improve the world," Azula cooed with a cool smirk on her face. She could only imagine just how Katara looked as she heard her lies. Katara's expression was vacant and relaxed as she heard all of this and her once bright blue eyes were becoming darker, deeper, perhaps even more solid in look.

"Yes...sister...what is my relationship with our father? Does he favor me like you?" Katara asked.

"He misses you every day. He loves me as much as he loves you and you and he will welcome you to his kingdom...our kingdom with open arms and a loving heart," Azula said with a peaceful yet happy tone, as if she was telling a fairy tale to a young child.

"Yes...Azula.." Katara murmured, her eyes nearly a solid blue now.

"We'll work as sisters to kill the Avatar and defeat anybody who stands in our way," Azula smiled as she said this.

"Yes..we will kill the Avatar.." Katara smiled. But this wasn't her normal sweet and loving smile, this was an evil grin.

Azula smirked, brimming with pride, "I love you...Katara."

"I...love you too Azula...my sister, my real family.." Katara cooed.

The light turned back on and Azula returned to the room. No guards, no security, just the Fire Nation princess herself, ready to greet her 'sister'.

Katara looked up at her and smiled in delight.

Azula unstrapped Katara herself, setting her free from her bindings.

"Azula?" She asked softly.

"Yes Katara," Azula replied with equal softness.

"Are you...using me?" She asked softly.

Azula thought about telling the truth and letting Katara know that she was using her to kill the Avatar but she heard the softness in her voice, as if Katara was really hoping that she wasn't being used. It warmed Azula's heart just a little, "No, I'm not using you Katara."

"Y...Your not?" She asked gently.

"No I'm not," Azula shook her head, holding Katara's hands, "I missed my sister after all of these years." Azula was believing her own lie. She felt a loving feeling in her heart, something that she never had before. She was ready to treat Katara with a similar love that she had been given from Ozai.

"You...really and truly love me?" Katara asked.

"Yes, I really and truly love you" Azula said softly.

"I love you too...sister. Let's help our father..and kill the Avatar." Katara smirked.

"Right," Azula smiled while she led Katara out of the holding cell. The rest of Team Avatar was already searching for Katara, an encounter was approaching.

Katara's new destiny awaited her...

To be continued...


	2. Shattered Shards Of Broken Bonds

_A/N: As one year draws to a close, another is just around the corner. Enjoy my last update of 2013 guys, and have an awesome 2014 everyone!_

_Last Time_

_Azula smirked, brimming with pride, "I love you...Katara."_

_"I...love you too Azula...my sister, my real family.." Katara cooed._

_The light turned back on and Azula returned to the room. No guards, no security, just the Fire Nation princess herself, ready to greet her 'sister'._

_Katara looked up at her and smiled in delight._

_Azula unstrapped Katara herself, setting her free from her bindings._

_"Azula?" She asked softly. _

_"Yes Katara," Azula replied with equal softness._

_"Are you...using me?" She asked softly._

_Azula thought about telling the truth and letting Katara know that she was using her to kill the Avatar but she heard the softness in her voice, as if Katara was really hoping that she wasn't being used. It warmed Azula's heart just a little, "No, I'm not using you Katara."_

_"Y...Your not?" She asked gently._

_"No I'm not," Azula shook her head, holding Katara's hands, "I missed my sister after all of these years." Azula was believing her own lie. She felt a loving feeling in her heart, something that she never had before. She was ready to treat Katara with a similar love that she had been given from Ozai._

_"You...really and truly love me?" Katara asked._

_"Yes, I really and truly love you" Azula said softly._

_"I love you too...sister. Let's help our father..and kill the Avatar." Katara smirked._

_"Right," Azula smiled while she led Katara out of the holding cell. The rest of Team Avatar was already searching for Katara, an encounter was approaching._

_Katara's new destiny awaited her..._

_End Flashback_

Azula gave Katara a soft, gentle, kiss on the cheek, showing her love for her younger sister.

Katara blushed, despite her solid blue eyes, she could feel the love radiating from the Fire Nation Princess. She didn't care if it was from a brainwashing anymore.

"Azula..can I tell you something?" Katara asked softly.

"Yes Katara?" Azula asked softly, looking into Katara's solid blue eyes.

"I just wanted to say...thanks for...brainwashing me. You set me free." Katara answered happily.

Azula smiled, "You're welcome Katara. You deserve to be free and real love in your life."

"Brainwashing me was the best thing you could've done to me." Katara smiled happily.

Azula smiled, looking into Katara's solid blue eyes, "I love how your eyes look, they're like sapphires."

"But their solid sis." Katara giggled.

"That doesn't make them look any less radiant." Azula cooed lovingly.

"You really love them sis?" Katara asked sweetly.

"Of course I do," Azula replied sweetly, "You're my sister, I love everything about you."

"What about before you brainwashed me?" She asked innocently.

"I didn't like them before, I'll admit that," Azula answered, "They weren't nearly as brilliant and deep as your eyes are now." She said, grinning.

"You mean that?" Katara asked shyly. Hearing how much Azula loved how she presently looked touched Katara very much.

"Yes, I mean that," Azula answered, smiling at her.

"Hey sis?" Katara asked sweetly.

"Yes?" Azula purred.

"When you were brainwashing me, what was going through your mind?" Katara asked innocently.

"I felt...good..." Azula said softly, trying to build the words. She had never felt happier in her entire life.

"Why?" She pressed softly.

"I rescued my sister and freed her from her captors both physically and mentally...I never felt so proud of myself in my life," Azula answered, her voice was soft and sweet but complete with a smile.

"Hey sis...can I ask you something?" Katara asked with a shy blush.

"Yes?" Azula giggled softly.

"The machine you used on me...can you hook me back up to it?" Katara asked.

Azula raised an eyebrow while she smiled in amusement, "Sure, but why?"

"Well...I'm not sure why...but part of me loved getting brainwashed." Katara admitted with a smile.

"Really?" Azula giggled.

"Yeah...I can't explain it..but I want to be so brainwashed that they can never take me from you...Azula, what im saying is, I prefer to be brainwashed if it keeps me with you forever."

Azula took all of those words to heart. As far as she was concerned this was no longer just some sinister scheme to lure and kill Avatar Aang, she had a newfound feeling of love for Katara and if it meant brainwashing whenever possible than so be it, they loved each other that much, "Then follow me sister, back to the holding chamber." Azula smiled happily, pecking Katara on the cheek in a sisterly kiss.

Katara smiled happily at the Fire Nation Princess as she nodded, following her sister back to the holding chamber, to be subjected to further brainwashing.

"I don't think I need to strap you in this time sister," Azula giggled, relishing in the fact that Katara volunteered for this time.

"I want to be strapped in." Katara cooed.

However in Katara's mind, the goodness and normalcy was still alive in a living embodiment inside of her. An inner version of Katara that was lying dormant but not at all peaceful given the state of Katara's outself still controlled by Azula's brainwashing, "You'll be sorry you ever did this to me you monster! Just wait until my friends get here, they'll make you pay for what you did to me!" The embodiment of the old Katara roared angrily.

Katara outwardly moaned, clearly distressed over something.

"What's wrong sis?" Azula asked, seeing the disturbed look in Katara's eyes.

"I...can hear something in my mind...I think its my inner self from before you brainwashed me. She says her friends will make you pay." Katara answered, in a soft and frightened tone.

Azula forgot about how willful Katara could be. If the young waterbender wasn't brainwashed soon Azula's plans could be ruined, "Don't worry Katara, my sweet little sister. I will brainwash you again and that will fix everything. I promise. That's how much I love you." Azula answered. Despite her usual sadistic nature, Azula found herself becoming more and more emotionally attached with Katara. She truly did love her.

"Please...hurry sis." She begged her. Her solid-blue eyes gazed into Azula's gold-amber ones, radiating her fright and how much she needed her.

Azula took Katara's hand and led her to the holding chamber for a second brainwashing. As this was happening Aang, Zuko, and Sokka were flying on Appa above the sea, staring down the three Fire Nation ships.

"I hope Katara's all right. Azula's devious, but she's smart. She likely has Katara as bait for you Aang." Zuko observed, knowing how strategic Azula was in her scheming.

"Thats probably why she was after Katara and not me," Aang said, being a just a little evasive with Appa in flight. He was clearly wary of the ships below. Within the flagship Azula had Katara strapped in and she just entered her quarters so she could relay the new brainwashing messages to her sister.

Katara happily put on her headcomm, eager for her second dose of brainwashing.

"You don't suppose that she knows you have feelings for her eh Twinkle-Toes? Nothing personal, but its pretty obvious." Toph grinned.

"No I don't," Aang shook his head, clearly on the defensive.

"You ready Katara?" Azula asked through her headcomm.

"Yes you do Aang." Sokka chuckled.

"Yes, please brainwash me." Katara answered eagerly as again the lights shut off.

Aang blushed, he wasn't going to admit it but he had feelings for Katara for over a year now but life as the Avatar got in the way of making it more than a crush, "Okay so maybe I do." He admitted softly.

"Katara, I am the one who loves you," Azula said softly.

"I knew it." Toph replied smugly.

"You...are the one that loves me." Katara murmured.

"I said maybe," Aang blushed.

"I have freed you from slavery to the Avatar so you can fight against him." Azula cooed.

"Your blushing only confirms it." Toph giggled.

"But...Aang...I...I'm in...l-love with him.." Katara blushed. Brainwashed or not, she couldn't deny her feelings for the Air Nomad.

Aang slowed down a little with his flght while rising a little higher in the air, staying patient. "He made you think that you were in love with him. He pretended to be your friend and ally so you wouldn't rise against him," Azula answered, knowing the truth. Katara was simply a tool for Aang, nothing more.

"How did he do that? Does he actually love me?" Katara asked.

"Careful, Aang she likely has Katara thinking your the enemy." Zuko warned.

"He doesn't love you, not at all. He tried talking to you, telling you lies that our father was a madman bent on ruling the world," Azula said.

Aang nodded, he was counting on it knowing how evil Azula was, "I'm sure of that...I can only imagine how she thinks of you guys though." Aang shuddered at the thought.

"What does he hope to accomplish? Why would he lead me on if he didn't love me?" Katara asked, both sad and angry.

"We're there for you every step of the way Aang." Sokka assured.

"He wanted to gain your trust and your loyalty, he even used your abilities to help him learn waterbending," Azula said with a soft loving smirk. In her mind, she was doing what was right. She was helping her dear little sister.

"Thanks," Aang smiled, having Aang descend slowly towards the ships. He was ready to land.

"How could he...Aang's supposed to bring peace.." Katara murmured sadly.

Toph blushed shyly in Aang's direction but he didn't see it.

"His definition of peace is stopping our father's dream to make the world a better place. This war was started because of Aang's mindless vengeance for his people's defeat," Azula explained.

Appa let Aang and his teammates land on the ship safely, ready to storm the flagship.

"Your...right. He's evil Azula.." Katara murmured, a cold sneer on her face as she was more brainwashed than ever.

"Let's do this Twinkle-Toes!" Toph grinned.

Azula stopped talking and walked right down to the chamber just so she could give Katara a loving hug. "I love you Katara.."

"Sokka you come with me, Toph, Zuko, and Suki cover the west hallways," Aang said, coordinating the search and rescue plan.

"Sister...thank you so much for brainwashing me again..I feel so much better now. I love you too." Katara replied happily.

"Got it Aang." Sokka agreed.

A Fire Nation soldier was running down the hallway quickly, knocking on the holding chamber door.

"Yes?" Azula asked coolly.

"Your grace, the Avatar and his allies have invaded the ship." The soldier answered calmly.

Azula smirked." My sister and I will handle them. Won't we Katara?" She cooed in the Waterbender's ear.

"Yes, we will," Katara said, anger in her eyes. All innocence and righteousness was gone in her eyes, her former friends were now her enemies.

Katara headed out first, cold fury in her solid blue eyes, determined to crush her former allies.

Sounds of combat roamed through the halls as Azula followed Katara steadily. They wanted to get Aang and his friends before they got them. They went to the lower deck, near the engine room before Azula's keen experience in battle kicked into high gear, "Stop." She warned her sister.

Katara immediately stopped, knowing Azula had more expierience.

"I hear footsteps, two of them, neither of them are heavy but they are both quick," Azula said.

"It's likely Aang and Toph." Katara deduced, drawing on her past.

"No, the short girl's feet are too big it's..." Azula however was cut-off mid-sentence as the door was busted down with a waterbending blast, Aang and Sokka were greeting them, "Let Katara go Azula!" Aang ordered

"Avatar, what a pleasant surprise." Azula mocked.

"You know why we're here," Aang glared.

Sokka saw Katara standing by Azula and a smile curled upon his lips, "Katara come on, we can take Azula together," He said with pride, looking at his sister.

Katara glared coldly. "You won't hurt my sister."

Sokka and Aang had equally confused looks on their faces, "What are you talking about she's not our sister," Sokka said, loosening his grip just a little on his meteorite sword.

"Your not my brother...she is my sister!" Katara snapped angrily.

Sokka didn't know what was going on. He intended to liberate Katara and take out Azula in one fell swoop but this...this was far from the plan, "Katara listen, I don't know what Azula said or did to you but Sokka is your brother and we are your friends," Aang said with a calm voice, hoping to reason with Katara.

"Liar! You used me!" Katara screamed.

Aang's eyes widened, "W-What are you talking about Katara?..." The young Avatar asked, deeply hurt.

"You led me on!" Katara roared.

"K-Katara...You can't believe that..." Aang murmured softly.

"I do! Now you're gonna pay!" Katara snapped, her cold blue eyes flashing murderously.

Aang reluctantly entered a fighting stance while Sokka shook his head, "I refuse to fight my own sister..." He pointed his sword at Azula, "But I will fight the **bitch** responsible for brainwashing her." The young warrior said coldly at Azula.

"Oh no, I'm so scared." Azula taunted sarcastically.

"You should be," Sokka pointed his sword at Azula. While Sokka was a sarcastic, witty, young man when his friends or family were at stake he could be a powerful, confident warrior. He stared at Azula, radiating confidence.

Azula faked a yawn before giving him a fire blast.

Sokka swiftly sidestepped the fire blast, sending a statement to Azula.

Katara however surprised him with an ice blast that was designed to quickly freeze it's target.

Sokka barely had time to set his feet as he was frozen in place. Aang was aghast at the sight of Sokka...Katara's brother...encased in ice.

To be continued...


	3. A Sister's Love, Confidence And Trust

_Last Time_

_Katara glared coldly. "You won't hurt my sister."_

_Sokka and Aang had equally confused looks on their faces, "What are you talking about she's not our sister," Sokka said, loosening his grip just a little on his meteorite sword._

_"Your not my brother...she is my sister!" Katara snapped angrily._

_Sokka didn't know what was going on. He intended to liberate Katara and take out Azula in one fell swoop but this...this was far from the plan, "Katara listen, I don't know what Azula said or did to you but Sokka is your brother and we are your friends," Aang said with a calm voice, hoping to reason with Katara._

_"Liar! You used me!" Katara screamed._

_Aang's eyes widened, "W-What are you talking about Katara?..." The young Avatar asked, deeply hurt._

_"You led me on!" Katara roared, enraged._

_"K-Katara...You can't believe that..." Aang murmured softly._

_"I do! Now you're gonna pay!" Katara snapped, her cold blue eyes flashing murderously._

_Aang reluctantly entered a fighting stance while Sokka shook his head, "I refuse to fight my own sister..." He pointed his sword at Azula, "But I will fight the **bitch** responsible for brainwashing her." The young warrior said coldly at Azula._

_"Oh no, I'm so scared." Azula taunted sarcastically._

_"You should be," Sokka pointed his sword at Azula. While Sokka was a sarcastic, witty, young man when his friends or family were at stake he could be a powerful, confident warrior. He stared at Azula, radiating confidence._

_Azula faked a yawn before giving him a fire blast._

_Sokka swiftly sidestepped the fire blast, sending a statement to Azula._

_Katara however surprised him with an ice blast that was designed to quickly freeze it's target._

_Sokka barely had time to set his feet as he was frozen in place. Aang was aghast at the sight of Sokka...Katara's brother...encased in ice._

_End Flashback_

Katara smirked smugly. It was clear she had no regrets or remorse for freezing Sokka.

"Katara..." Aang said in shock, "H-How could you?" He asked in stunned shock. He couldn't believe that the once sweet Waterbender could do such a thing and have absolutely no remorse about it.

"He deserved it!" Katara snapped. In her new mindset, Sokka was the enemy and she had no qualms about hurting him.

"You really think I just used you...all this time?" Aang asked, his heart felt like it was going to shatter. This was without a doubt his lowest point in life so far.

"I know so! Azula told me!" Katara snapped. She had complete trust in her sister.

Aang glared at Azula, rage in his eyes, "If you're the cause of this...then I will make you fix this." He growled dangerously. Aang had hardly ever felt this angry. He couldn't will himself to hurt Katara but Azula was an entirely different story.

"Am I supposed to be scared?" Azula deadpanned. She clearly didn't see the young Avatar as a threat.

Aang was sick and tired of Azula's arrogance. He growled softly and focused, using a waterbending move that Katara taught him he created a large water whip and lashed it at Azula, hoping to grab her arm.

Azula growled as the whip grabbed her arm, but Katara quickly gave her former friend a waterbending blast to the stomach. She refused to allow anyone to harm her sister.

Aang was pushed off hard, sent flying back a little but his masterful airbending skill helped him stay stable. He re-entered his fighting stance and formed an airbending wave to try and blast Azula with.

Katara however jumped in the line of fire to protect her.

This resulted in Katara getting blasted across the room and sliding across the metal floor on impact, "Katara I wasn't aiming for you!" Aang yelled. He was trying to hurt Azula, defeat Azula, not harm Katara.

"She's sworn to protect me." Azula sneered.

"No! You make her **THINK** she's sworn to protect you!" Aang yelled, "You have done some evil things since I've known you Azula but this...This is unbelieveable." Aang murmured, digusted at her.

"Then try and attack her, she is on my side after all." Azula dared the young airbender.

"No, I won't," Aang said, looking at Katara. No matter what he could never will himself to hurt someone who has helped him so much even now in Katara's new mindset he still saw Katara as more than a simple ally but a friend.

Katara however didn't see things that way as she fired a water whip at him.

"**AAAAAAGH!**" Aang cried in pain as the impact of the water whip connected with his back and sent painful tingles down his spine.

Katara chuckled coldly. It was clear in her new mindset, she was a ruthless warrior who would take pleasure in her enemies' pain now.

Aang didn't know what to do. He did not want to hurt Katara after everything they've been through together but he was going to have to if he wanted a clean shot at Azula. That was when an idea formed in his head, he just needed to do damage to both girls to do it however.

"Well Avatar?" Katara sneered. She was expecting him to surrender due to the intense psychological and emotional pain she was dealing him.

Aang took a deep breath, "Sorry I have to do this Katara." He whispered before running hard in the direction of both ladies, stopping quickly, and perfomring a quick spin, making a whirlwind.

As Katara and Azula were blown back Aang went to Sokka and drew fire to his hands before touching his icy coffin, using firebending to melt the ice that contained the Water Tribe warrior.

"Thanks Aang." Sokka smiled sheepishly.

"Lets go to the main deck," Aang said, grabbing Sokka by the arm.

"Good call Aang." Sokka agreed. He knew their best bet was to face them on the upper deck with less margin for error.

Aang with Sokka in tow sped to the stairs, on a swift path to the upper deck.

Katara rose to her feet, growling angrily. She was more angry at Aang than herself, but still Azula knew an angry fighter was a sloppy one and knew she had to calm her down.

"Relax sister, take that anger out on the Avatar." Azula said, rising to her feet.

"I'm..not used to this." Katara admitted. She usually never channeled her anger this aggressively so this was all-new for her.

"Don't worry, I'll help you get used to channeling that anger." Azula tried to reassure her sister. She was the veteran and the master tactician, so she knew exactly what to say in these situations.

"How, sister?" Katara asked demurely. She was eager to learn from her big sister.

"By finding an outlet for that agression." Azula said, peacefully.

"Show me." Katara cooed silkily.

"One way to do that sister." Azula smirked.

"What is it?" Katara asked with a smirk of her own.

"Kill the Avatar, bring him back to our father for proof." Azula answered evenly.

"You think I can?" Katara asked softly, touched by her sister's belief in her.

"I know you can," Azula said calmly. She had complete faith in her sister that she could prove her undying loyalty to the Fire Nation by slaying the Avatar.

"You're sure?" Katara asked innocently.

"Yes, I'm sure Katara. You will be hailed as a war hero and beloved for all-time. Generations from now, people will speak of your courageous and brave exploits of killing the Avatar and bringing true peace to the world sister." Azula cooed, smiling sweetly.

"Let's do it then." Katara grinned, eager to make her big sister proud.

Azula nodded, running out of the lower deck with Katara by her side.

Meanwhile, Sokka and Aang made it to the upper deck with the rest of the team. Zuko, Toph, Suki, all stood with Aang and Sokka as they waited on Azula and Katara.

"This is nuts.." Toph mused.

"This shouldn't be happening, Katara is supposed to be fighting _with_ us, not _against_ us." Suki said.

"My sister brainwashed her.." Zuko murmured grimly. He knew that was the only explanation.

"What?" Suki asked in surprise. She knew firsthand that Azula was a good embodiment of the word 'evil' but she never thought she'd use brainwashing on anybody.

"It's the only explanation, right Aang?" The former Crown Prince asked.

"He's right," Aang said, speaking those words were not easy by any means. None of this should be happening right now, Katara was supposed to be with them, on Appa, heading back to the island by now.

"We'll help her Twinkle-Toes." Toph assured. The blind Earthbending prodigy knew just how much Katara meant to her friend.

"Thanks guys." Aang nodded, glad that he had some friends by his side before his ears perked up in alarm, "Here they come!" Aang said, hearing footsteps approach as Katara and Azula came charging on to the upper deck.

Katara glared at them murderously. She didn't want a 5 on 2 battle, she wanted the Avatar alone in a 2 on 1 fight so she and Azula could kill him together as sisters.

"Katara...we don't want to fight you," Aang said, still showing relent and care for her, "We're your friends." He gently insisted, trying to jog her memories.

Katara groaned, her hand pressing against her forehead in pain and distress. "L...Leave me...alone!" She roared angrily.

"Please Katara...you did so much to help me, Zuko, all of us," Aang's grey eyes twinkling in the sunlight as he spoke gently to her, "We would never use you."

Katara was groaning in distress. Aang's words were burning in her brain, threatening to drive her out of her mental fog and she hated the thought of that.

"Sis, snap out of it," Azula said, "You're stronger than them, stronger than this." She soothed, rubbing her sister's back lovingly.

"Az...Azu...Azula..." Katara moaned. She needed her sister's love and guidance more than ever now.

"Please, Katara...I know you would never listen to Azula. Without you I wouldn't be here right now," Aang said.

"Shut up Air Nomad, your people were the cause of this war. How dare you talk to Fire Nation princesses like that!" Azula snapped angrily. How dare he accuse her sister of being disloyal to her people!

The two voices of the two people closest to Katara's heart were trying to tell her which path she should follow, good or evil.

Katara was very conflicted as she backed away, clearly unsure which side she was on.

Even as a pack of Fire Nation soldiers came up to join them Azula was unsure that she could fight the heroes even with the odds now evened up given Katara's mental state.

Katara gave Azula a look, clearly unsure.

"Katara, we need to go," Azula said, reluctance and worry brewing inside of her. She hated feeling so unsure, it drove her nuts.

"Your right sis, we have to retreat." Katara agreed.

"Hold them off men, come on little sister, I'll keep you safe." Azula said, taking Katara's hand and going towards the water to escape and hide and use the sea for travel.

Katara nodded, holding tightly on to her sister. She knew how much Azula loved her and would do anything to keep her safe.

"Do your thing sister." Azula smiled, holding her close as they jumped off of the ship and into the water.

"You got it sis." Katara smiled back, using her waterbending to transport them along the water.

Azula smiled, knowing that they were safe now...or so she thought. What she didn't realize was that Aang was in hot pursuit of them..

Aang was already behind them, using waterbending to propel him through the water like a living jetski.

"The Avatar's behind us!" Azula called. She knew they had to evade Aang quickly or they'd lose their chance at an escape.

"Blast him sis!" Katara smirked evilly. She knew one blast of her sister's Firebending would do the job perfectly.

"Slow down just a little bit," Azula smirked, wanting Aang to get closer before she attacked.

Aang was slicing through the water, Azula and Katara were in sight. All he needed was to launch one good strike...

Katara happily slowed down and Azula launched a quick, precision-aimed fire blast right at Aang.

Aang went to try and dive at Azula and Katara, only to get a face full of fire. "**AHHHHH!**" Aang screamed in pain as he was sent rolling in midair and into the water.

"Hmph." Katara scoffed before speeding off with Azula. It was clear she didn't have a care in the world for the Air Nomad's safety.

Their getaway and intial fight with the Avatar and his followers was an immediate success...

To be continued...


End file.
